Kokoro no Kagami one shot
by Le Geai Bleu
Summary: One shot. While the tennis teams go out to a small concert held by a certain 'male' tennis player Alex reflects on her feelings for Eiji. What exactly is their relationship? Can she gain enough confidence to tell him how she feels? EijixOc


**Kokoro no Kagami {A Eiji Kikumaru} -One Shot-**

Yo, made this one shot for my Buddie Ranna. This is my first one so...yeah hope u like it Ranna! Sorry if it sucks, I didn't know if you wanted romance or not.

Name: McCarthy Alex/ Tatsuya Arisa

Year- 3rd

Age- 14-15

Personality- hyper, childish, stubborn.

Other- parents are divorced, she is ½ American, ½ Japanese. She misses buddies from America, she is a huge Beatles fan.

Likes- chocolate milk, Tampico(a sort of fruit drink), her buddies, The Beatles

Dislikes- Anything that is not chocolate milk, people who don't like The Beatles.

Looks- .com/image/anime+?o=51

-Story Start-

'I is so bored!' I yelled in my mind.

'I wonder what Momo's doing.' Then I looked to my right to see him sleeping, his head on his desk. I sweat-dropped.

I nudged Momo until he woke up...which took 5 minutes.

"What?" he whispered.

"I is bored!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

I then began to fake cry. "Momo you're sooooo mean to me!" I whispered/yelled. Which caused the teacher to look up.

"Is there something you want to share with the class Tatsuya?"

"Yes. Momo was bothering me while I was taking notes sooooo I tried to tell him to stop buuuuut he wouldn't listen."

"I DID NOT YOU LITTLE LIAR!"

"TEACHER! MOMO IS HARASSING ME!"

I could hear my friends laughing slightly in the background

-Time Skip-

"Finally! The S.A.T. of doom is done."

"Yes, yes they are," my best friend, Julie, said.

"You guys are dorks some times," Endou stated blankly which caused me to anime fall.

"OH NOOOOOOO ARISA IS DEAD!" Tsubaki shouted obnoxiously in my ear.

"She's not dead you baka*(idiot)!" Julie yelled while smacking Tsubaki upside the head.

"Nya, hey guys!" I stood and looked to see Eiji running to us with the rest of the boy's tennis team close behind him. "We wanted to let you know that Raven-kun* is playing her guitar in the park tonight, nya!"

"And we wanted to know if you wanted to come." Fuji said. We all (not including the boys tennis team) looked over at our little friend, Raven in the crowd of boys.

"WE'D LOVE TO COME!" I shouted.

"Yay! Nya, see you tonight,"

"WAIT RAVEN!" She stopped and looked back. "Do you have a band?"

"No just me on guitar and sometimes singing and possibly having Fuji on key board." I nodded.

"Kay, see you tonight."

She turned and walked away.

-Another Time Skip-

"Yay, you guys made it, nya!"

"Where's Raven?" I asked curiously.

"She's on her way, nya."

"Where is she playing?"

"Her usual park bench." Fuji said from behind me.

"AHHH! Fuji-senpai you scared me! And what do you mean her usual park bench?"

"Oh, you see she comes to the park every now and then to play and when she does she always sits on top of a picnic bench."

"Hmmmmm I see." A couple of minutes later Raven arrived and she began to get ready so I went to see if I could help. "Raven do you need any help?"

"Yeah, can you get my mini amp out?"

"Okay!" I did as I was asked and she sat on top of the picnic bench table and plugged her guitar in the amp and checked her strings.

"Okay, I'm ready." We all stood around her, waiting for her to play. "Ummm...I'll play 'Sugar we're goin down swinging, I guess." She began to strum and play.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?

I've been dying to tell you

Anything you want to hear

Because that's just who I am this week

Lie in the grass

Next to the mausoleum

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(Notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart and break a name

We're always sleeping in

And sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down

In an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it

We're going down, down

In an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it Is this more than you bargained for yet?

Oh, don't mind me

I'm watching you two from the closet

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

Isn't it messed up

How I'm just dying to be him?

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(Notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart and break a name

We're always sleeping in

And sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down

In an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it

We're going down, down

In an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it

We're going down, down

In an earlier round

(Take aim at myself)

And sugar, we're going down swinging

(Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet

(Take aim at myself)

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it

We're going down, down

(Down, down)

Down, down

(Down, down)

We're going down, down

(Down, down)

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it

We're going down, down

In an earlier round

(Take aim at myself)

And sugar, we're going down swinging

(Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet

(Take aim at myself)

A loaded God complex

Cock it and pull it" .com/watch?v=v-n_B2LP0Lg

As we clapped I saw that she turned slightly pink.

"I now take requests."

I looked over at Eiji, the chorus stuck in my head, 'I'll be your number one with a bullet.' I can only wish for Eiji to like me as much as I like him. I looked up at Raven. She gave me a knowing look.

Even though she's a first year nothing gets past her.

"Hmmm how bout 'How Far we've come?" I suggested

"Kay." She began to play and I looked over at Eiji again, this time he caught me and just smiled.

"Raven-kun is good!" So I smiled back and nodded

"Yeah, she really is!" But I couldn't help but think, 'I'll tell Eiji how I really feel tomorrow.'


End file.
